custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Wiggly Celebration
Barney's Wiggly Celebration is a Custom Barney Stage Show that features The Wiggles made & showed on PBS Kids Sprout Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff (Along With The Wiggles) have a surprise birthday party for Dorothy the Dinosaur's 5th Birthday. Barney also invites John the Cook, Fairy Clare and Fairy Larrisa to Dorothy's party via Video-phone. Dorothy is gonna have the best party of her life. Cast (in Order of Appearences) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt) (Body: Miguel E. Franklin) *Emma Wiggle (Emma Watkins) *Lachlan Wiggle (Lachlan Gillespie) *Simon Wiggle (Simon Pryce) *Anthony Wiggle (Anthony Field) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) (Body: Alyssia Williams) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) (Body: Megan Godin) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz) (Body: Denise Manson) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voice: Clare Field) (Body: Samantha McGlinn) *Wags the Dog (Voice: Mic Conway) (Body: Kristy Talbot) *Henry the Octopus (Voice: Paul Paddick) (Body: Katherine Patrick) *Captain Feathersword (Paul Paddick) *John the Cook (Nat Jobe) (Screen in Act I) (Onstage in Act II) *Fairy Clare (Clare Field) (Screen in Act I) (Onstage in Act II) *Fairy Larrisa (Larissa Wright) (Screen in Act I) (Onstage in Act II) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #Get Ready to Wiggle #Throw Your Hands Up (Original Jump 5 Version) #Dorothy's Dance Party #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Simon Says #Do the Propeller! #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #The Friendly Pirate Ship #The Dino Dance (Pop) #Here Comes a Bear (The Wiggle's Celebration) #The Clapping Song (Country) #Mr Knickerbocker (Original) #If All the Raindrops (World Music) #Hat on my Head #Move It Like This #Clean Up (March) Act 2 #Henry's Dance (Paul Paddick Reddubed) #Fruit Salad #Hot Patato #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #I Got My Glasses On #The Flap #Sing Your Song (Riff to the Rescue Version) #Snackin' On Healthy Food (Pop) #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show Version) #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango #Uncle Noah's Ark #What I Like About You #Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) #Just Imagine (Original) #Happy Birthday to You (Rock) #Together with You (Pop) #I Love You (Folk) #Together with You (Reprise)* Trivia *Barney has a costume similar to Season 13's. *BJ has a costume similar to Season 12's, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's. *Baby Bop has a costume similar to Season 13's, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's. *Riff has a costume silmilar to the TV series, except the mechanism is similar to Barney's. *John the Cook, Fairy Clare & Fairy Larrisa appear in this show. *Fairy Larrisa & Fairy Clare have their dresses from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show *The Stage from The Wiggle's Celebration was used *Dorothy has her Costume from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show *Wags has his Costume from Ready, Steady, Wiggle *Henry has his Costume from Ready, Steady, Wiggle But during the Meet and Greet After the Show, he has his gloves to sign autographs *The Wiggles Also appeared in Barney Meets The Wiggles Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Crossovers Category:TV Specials